Stranger in a Strange Land
by Cole Pascal
Summary: Day 2: Looked up last night, the moon was square. I probably should have seen that coming. Summary (and Day 7 diary entry) by Ruljinn Minecraft/HP crossover story
1. Harry Appears

A/N: updated whenever I feel the urge to write an entry story instead of a rigid schedule story. This Harry is based on my Harry from Darkness Ascendant—where the two ladies mentioned are currently the most likely love interests but we'll see how plot takes them—without the Darkness as his primary weapon.

* * *

Day 3:

 _Have been here two days, obviously, and have found that whoever has sent me here is likely the other half of a prophecy because whoever was stupid enough to send me to this blocky hellhole obviously has to die in horribly painful ways that will make the tortures of Voldemort look like a good time at Alton Towers. Speaking of which, that's a good anniversary date for me and Sophie, I think. Maybe Hermione too? Though she might prefer to hit the library while we go to the park? God, if I miss our anniversaries I will burn this world to cinders_!

Harry closed the diary he had found—it had had a few dozen pages filled with notes on how to survive in this place—and looked over at the sheep carcass. He felt a little bad about killing the thing but he needed the food. He had conjured a cauldron and a thick hunk of fatty mutton, some carrots, potatoes, and some wheat seeds—to thicken it—were boiling away as he looked around again while the rest of the meat was being smoked into jerky. The last two nights he had been attacked by acromantula, skeletons, skeletons riding acromantula!—and hadn't that caused Harry to shit his pants.

Since that first night, he had dug a three wide pit and filled it with wood he had then cast spells to make it burn as long as he needed it to. Now the creatures couldn't get to him and he could get some sleep in his auror robes—held up by a few sticks to simulate a one-man tent—though the howls of the creatures—and the occasional explosions of those weird green ones—had left him unable to actually sleep for more than a few minutes.

* * *

Day 5:

 _Have given in and am now exploring. Found a chest and it had some weird blue glass armor that refracts just like a diamond does along with a sword that also seems to be made of glass as well. Really dig it, much lighter than the Godric's and it has this weird shimmer than I think is some sort of enchantment. Doubt I'll need it since the obvious answer against all dark creatures is, and always will be, Flagellignis. Also found a saddle and a horse nearby. The horse was easily tamed and we've been heading north. At least Point Me works here._

 _Wolves are surprisingly nice here, feel like if I had a bone they'd be my best friend. Really miss Padfoot Jr. May kill another sheep or a cow just to try to see if the wolves are easily tameable as the diary showed the horses to be._

He closed the diary again and slipped it into the saddlebag then gave Ginger a nudge to go faster. He had felt a bit bad naming it after horse-face Ginny but her constant attempts to come on to him had always been annoying.

Shrugging that off, he hoped Sophie and Hermione were okay. He closed his eyes, imagining the two of them in bed together, Sophie's perfect breasts pressed against Hermione's back, the raven haired woman's hand slowly creeping down the cinnamon haired woman's stomach until her fingers reached the curls between her legs.

Hermione turned her head back and kissed her girlfriend, whispering sweet nothings as they buried their sadness and faces in between each other's thigh—

Harry shook his head and and shifted in the saddle. The armor and his erection at the imagery were a fount of pain.

~•~

Hours had passed and he found himself looking down at a star of stone hanging in the middle of the air. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and cast the dozens of detection spells one had to learn living with Sirius Black. No magic on the stone, it was just hanging in the air. He blinked then scowled. "I hate this place! Though a plane of stone in the air would be a lot sa—oooh yea!"

* * *

Day 6:

 _Have begun making sketches of how to build my own floating island. Will put that off for some time though. Exploration, even when dealing with the occasional spider attacks—note to self, practice fireball spell, mine fizzled after three meters—coming out of caves or cracks in the ground._

 _Realized I had a map and went to look at it. It began filling in the design just around me. Stupid magic map!_

 _Have also begun plotting how to murder whoever sent me here. Thinking I'll start out by taking whatever Hagrid's breeding this time then rectally insert it into whoever did this for starters._

Harry put the journal away and looked at the book he had found in a chest in a minecart on a random bit of track in the middle of a valley. It had various ways to create items.

* * *

Day 7:

 _Got frustrated today, punched a tree. Large section of tree broke loose and went flying. Rest of tree now floating in mid air. Not sure how I feel about this._

Harry stared at the square log floating and rotating just off the ground. When he approached it, it jumped towards him and he leapt to the side. he realized his backpack felt a bit heavy. Looking inside it, he saw the log, and a bunch of raw meat and wool. More than he had had before. He realized he had ridden past the kills of some wolves and had seen bits of meat and white blocks. He hadn't realized he had somehow picked them up by getting near them.

* * *

Day 13:

 _Built some wood tools, use those to harvest some stone. Found stone filled with black dots, realized it was coal. Got a bunch of that and weird little orbs flew towards me. They didn't seem to have any effect so not too worried for now._

Harry realized he was being an idiot as he stared back at the light from the entrance of his sixteen meter deep tunnel he had mined. He walked out of the tunnel and drew his wand then muttered, "Confringo."

The orange-red gut of flame exploded forward then the tunnel exploded as the spell made contact with the stone. The large hill was no more. Now it was a deep pit filled with hundreds and hundreds of floating bricks.

* * *

 _Day 14:_

 _Have found someone else's rudimentary encampment, mostly sod blocks to form shelter. Seems abandoned, will use as my base camp as it's readily defendable from the skeletons that arrive in the night. Adding arrow wound to list of grievances against whoever sent me here. At least I know a good recipe for mutton._

Harry rubbed his arm where he had taken the arrow. It had been a flesh wound and a flesh knitting spell had done with that but he now knew he needed more distance between the fire and no windows. But the floating island, only accessible because he could apparate, was going to be his next choice.

* * *

Day 15:

 _Found the perfect mountain top to use as the basis for my home. It's about a mile by three miles wide. Have begun the fun process of isolating it._

Harry cast the blasting curse again. He had realize he didn't need to make it floating, just make the sides sheer or concave so it was impossible to jump up to.

Finally done, he apparated to the mountain top and surveyed his new land. Completely flat—done by actual mining since the blasting curse wasn't surgical enough, he planted four seedlings of the largest trees he had seen at each cardinal point then one more set of four at the exact center.

With the trees planted, he began marking off pens for the animals currently roaming the mountain top freely. "Animal husbandry here is creepy," he muttered as he tossed some seeds to the chickens and they started getting amorous.


	2. Buffy Arrives

buffycraft 2:

Day 2:

 _Found this chest yesterday. The axe is kinda crap but it works. Killed some weird spidery things and bow carrying skeletons but they only took some punches to kill. Used the axe to make stakes from these weird square trees just in case vampires show up. Hope Willow and Giles figure out how I got here soon._

 _As much as I hate this place and its freaky cubeyness and how everything floats once it's broken off then jumps into this weird backpack I can't get rid of it's not as bad as most hell dimensions. And it was easy to build a shelter once the spiders started showing up. Went back to the chest and saw there was another book with directions on how to make stuff. Guess until I figure out how to get home I'll head towards that mountain. It's shape has changed some I think. And trees seem to have begun growing on it since I arrived. Maybe there are people there I can beat answers out of._

Buffy Summers closed the journal after adding a few more notes then grimaced and looked around. Punching the ground a few times she took care of business then used her last tampon. She looked over at the sheep grazing nearby as she put a dirt block back in place and flicked through the book, wondering if there was a way to make shears so she could use their wool if she was here much longer.

Day 4:

 _Nearer to the mountain and I see it changing pretty often. Pretty sure there's someone there. Or something. Ended up killing a sheep, cooked some meat. I suck at cooking. And feel horrible about the sheep. But necessity is the mother of invention. Or something._

 _And very crampy day. And the sheep shed three cubes of wool. I turned one into two dozen pads. So sad about sheep. Angry about Hell Dimension. And hornier than usual during period. I'm going to punch right through the next skeleton. And when I get home, will ask mom to teach me to cook. Or at least the elements of cookery. Is rare sheep bad? I love rare steaks!_

Buffy closed the journal and looked around. She had climbed a tree and built a little place to sleep for the night. As darkness crept in, she debated placing one of her torches on the tree, unsure if it could catch it on fire. Safety from the demons won out so she placed two torches and settled into a light doze.

Day 7:

 _I was right. The mountain is changing. More trees grew overnight. And there's a tower with stained glass that I don't think was there before. And a new waterfall? And train tracks._

Buffy jumped when a sheep with a placid looking expression whizzed past her, chewing its cud as it rode in a mine-cart on the weird red and gold tracks.

Day 11:

 _Finally at the mountain. It's sheer. Like a cliff face, not that darling nighty I got or the new blouse mum freaked about me buying. Angel's gonna flip when he sees me in that. I have the cutest lace cami to wear under it too. And without a bra, when the light's right, he'll be really surprised._

Her train of thought was interrupted by an explosion and a new waterfall. That flowed fro, a cave she hadn't noticed before.

She put the journal away and placed a few torches as she explored, finding the water eventually flowed from a five hundred or so foot drop.

Buffy hesitated. She had accidentally fallen down a waterfall a few days before and found out she could 'swim' back up it but that had been less than twenty feet.

She decided to give it ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Pottercraft 5:

Day 83:

 _I finished building tower number seven. This one is a library. Don't know why, I can't read the language here. But felt right. Six floors of books and the seventh has an enchanting table. Will build another pyramid beacon above this one as well_.

Harry studied his other towers from this one's stained glass window. The biggest tower in the middle held his animals. Each floor held a dozen breeding pairs of all the animals though a few tamed wolves and a dozen ocelots roamed free after he learned the weird camo creatures feared them.

The other five towers held his smelting operation and ore storage, his kitchens and food stores, his workshops and wood stores, and two empty for expansion.

The ground were dotted with fields of foods, flowers, and meandering brooks with strategically placed torches powered by redstone that turned on at dusk and left the whole place unsafe for the creatures.

Day 86:

 _Decided to build a few dozen cottages and turn the empty bottom floor of the central tower into a canteen. Have also build underground tunnels from each tower to the central one. Next on the agenda are skywalks from tower to tower. Debating removing the majority of doors, too._

 _The cottages are mostly for the aesthetic, the locals are rather annoying and I want to keep them in their villages below the mountain. Occasionally trading with them is okay but quite sure half the time they're speaking gibberish. Positive one called an apple a smorshk then ten minutes later called it a gribben(on?)._

 _Have carefully hollowed out the mountain and am currently debating using Imperius Curse to control a skeleton to place all the obsidian i've been making and harvesting to replace the stone, dirt, and so on._

Harry closed the journal, studying the skeleton he had trapped and built a cage around. It made unintelligible noises which left Harry rather disturbed. It had no lungs to push air through a nonexistent voicebox, after all.

 _Perhaps animating a golem—wait, those golems in the villages. Maybe they're trainable? They'd be a fantastic lower level guardian if so_ , he mused.

Harry opened the journal to the backpages and flicked through until he found there was a way to make a golem. And cheaply. Harry opened his bag and pulled out four blocks of iron and placed them in a T shape then placed a pumpkin atop that. It transmutated into an iron golem which looked to Harry for directions.

He spent the rest of the day teaching it how to do what needed to be done.

Day 91:

 _The golem worked out brilliantly until he was done. Then he kept going deeper. From what I understand from the journal, he hit bedrock. Had to disassemble him for now but now I have a massive underground complex in case I need it._

 _Now I get the golem stories and why they're illegal. He placed at least five times more than I wanted him to. Thank Merlin I figured out how to make an obsidian creation engine._

 _Now I'm gonna get back to making my towers higher. It seems phallic but it's for a diff reason. I swore I saw someone near the rails i laid down to get to that temple eventually._

He closed his journal and turned back to deciding how to build up. In a fit of amusement, he decided an aquarium would he amusing and flew up on his fishing pole. Since he only knew a few enchantments towards making a broom it wasn't very fast but it got him up high safely and let him work quite quickly.

He had nearly finished enclosing the beacon pyramid in a stylized glass orb when he heard the sound again.

He flew up higher, looking around for it.


End file.
